Make It Up To Me
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Mitchsen g!p where Aubrey finally has enough of Beca's shit so she storms away from her and they have really hot angry public sex.


To say it had been a long day would be an understatement. Aubrey had to wake up at six, two hours earlier than normal, so she could leave early to get everything ready for her parents' arrival that evening. Colonel and Mrs. Posen thought they were simply coming for an overdue visit to see their new house. Little did they know that the couple was going to announce their engagement. They had announced their engagement to Beca's family the week before on their trip back to Atlanta to immense support and excitement.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Beca's family that Aubrey was worried about. Her family loved her and wanted her to be happy, but they were still very conservative and she worried that the idea of her actually marrying another woman might be too much for them to handle. The thought of telling her parents was enough to make the blonde a little nauseous.

The Posens weren't set to arrive at LAX until six, giving Aubrey three hours to finish getting the house ready and get ready to go out for dinner. Beca had offered to work from home that day so she could spend some time cleaning the house so Aubrey wouldn't have as much to do when she got home.

The second Aubrey opened the door, vomit started rising in her throat. Beca hadn't put ten minutes into leaning the house. The blonde stormed down to their home studio and ripped the headphones off of the brunette's ears.

Beca turned around in surprised terror that quickly turned to relief when she saw her fiancé standing in front of her. "Oh my God Bree, you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing home already?"

Aubrey dramatically rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Beca, it's three-thirty. My parents' flight gets here in two and a half hours. I have to leave in an hour and a half to pick them up and the house is a mess."

The brunette's expression quickly changed from content surprise to genuine confusion. "Wait, what time is it? The last time I looked at the clock it was 11."

"You're telling me you started working on a mix when you were supposed to be and didn't set a timer?"

A sheepish, guilty smile spread across her face as a non-verbal confirmation. The blonde took a deep breathe in order to calm her racing thoughts as she tried to formulate the most efficient way to get the house up to her father's meticulous standards. "Ok Beca, I need you to clean your studio and all of the bathrooms while I get to work on the kitchen, living room and guest room. I don't want you to cut corners, but make sure you take care of the clutter first. If we work hard, we can still make it. Do you understand?"

The brunette wordlessly nodded, not wanting to test her luck and end up brining about the wrath of Aubrey. "No problem, I'll get right on that."

At five o'clock, Aubrey was pleased that she had successfully cleaned all of her designated rooms and was going to check on Beca's progress. When the blonde walked into Beca's studio, she couldn't help but feel a wave of relief course through her.

"Wow Beca, the studio looks great. I didn't know you were capable of cleaning like that," the blonde teased.

Beca just rolled her eyes and smiled at her fiancé, happy that she had cleaned to the Posen's ridiculously high standards. "What can I say? I'm unstoppable when I put my mind to something."

"You sure are, now let's go pick up my parents."

The couple picked up Colonel and Mrs. Posen without any issue and brought their guests home to drop off their luggage and freshen up before they all went out to dinner. While she changed into the dress she would wear to dinner, Aubrey was becoming visibly more stressed.

Beca immediately picked up on her fiancé's change in mood and made her way over to the blonde. Aubrey couldn't help but smile and relax into Beca as she felt her arms wrap around her waist and crane her neck to kiss the blonde's shoulder. "Babe, what's wrong."

The blonde released a heavy sigh before turning around in her fiancé's arms so they were able to look at each other. "I'm just nervous about telling my parents that we're engaged. They've known since I was 16 that I'm gay and still accepted me, but they are still very conservative. I just worry that me actually marrying a woman might be too much for them to wrap their minds around. Plus, it'll mean my father will never have the son he always wanted."

The brunette pulled Aubrey in for a quick, tender kiss. "Bree, I know you're scared and I totally get why, but not telling your parents isn't going to change that face that we are engaged, we'll have to tell them eventually. You know, unless you'd rather not tell them, invite everyone else to the wedding and force them to find out second hand that we're married. It's your choice really."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at how ridiculous Beca was being, but knew she was right. "Fine, you make a good point. I'll tell them at some point the weekend, I just want it to be when I think the time is right."

Beca nodded, "I think that sounds reasonable. Now come on, let's go get some food. I'm starving after that cleaning marathon.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with pleasant small talk abut work and the latest gossip from the Posen's hometown of Augusta, GA and their current home of Washington D.C., but they quickly exhausted those topics and were now sitting in awkward silence. While Aubrey was active in the short conversation, Beca had been with blonde long enough to know that she was still extremely nervous. The brunette expelled a heavy sigh, this was going to be a long night.

The dinner was not as bad as Beca had imagined it would be, but that could have been because her good friend Jack Daniels was doing an awesome job of helping her deal with the situation. The DJ may have been five drinks in, but she could feel Colonel and Mrs. Posen judging her. After Mrs. Posen made a comment about not having to worry about Beca having a wooden leg, the brunette had enough.

Beca slammed her palms on the table in frustration, drawing a few glances from nearby tables. "Yes, Mrs. Posen, I like to drink. Sometimes I over do it, but I'm not an alcoholic. I know how disappointing and embarrassing it would be to have to cover up for an alcoholic son and daughter-in-law at fancy events."

Three mouths were wide open and six eyes were looking back at Beca when she finished her speech, Aubrey's eyes had tears in them. Colonel Posen was the first to recover and break the silence. "So you two are engaged? That's wonderful news. We should get a bottle of champagne to celebrate."

Aubrey glared at Beca before removing the napkin from her lap and throwing it back into her seat as she stormed out of the restaurant. Mrs. Posen was about to go after her daughter when Beca told her she would go. It was her fault Aubrey was upset, and it was her job to make it right.

The brunette found Aubrey outside of the restaurant in the process of lighting a cigarette. Beca's face fell knowing that she had royally screwed up. Aubrey had only smoked three other times in the time they had been together and they had always been because she was stressed over court, never because of something she had done. "Where'd you get that?" Beca asked cautiously as she made her way to her fiancé.

The blonde stared daggers at the younger woman as she took a long drag from the cigarette. "Bummed it off the hostess," she responded, bitterness clear in her voice.

"Bree, I'm sorry I told your parents like that. It was completely out of line and tactless to use something that should have been a happy announcement into a dig at your brother because I was mad at your mom for calling me out for having too much to drink. I'm sorry. I royally screwed tonight up. Please forgive me?"

Aubrey's angry expression faltered quickly after hearing Beca's apology, tossing the cigarette to the ground, putting it out with her foot as she walked over to her fiancé and pulled her into a hug. "Of course I forgive you. I'm a little hurt that you went against my wishes about telling my parents and the way you spoke to my mother, but they know and they're happy. You gave me the peace of mind that I wouldn't have had until I finally told them God knows when."

Beca smiled, wrapping her arms around Aubrey's neck, pulling her down into a short kiss. "What do you say we go back inside and have that champagne toast with your parents?"

Green eyes quickly began to cloud over in lust as a strong hand roughly clamped down on Bea's wrist and began pulling her towards the car.

The blonde unlocked the doors and opened the passenger side to the backseat and pushed Beca down onto it. "Not until I get my revenge," Aubrey growled as she got on top of her fiancé, pulling the door shut behind her.

Lips crashed together and Aubrey immediately pushed her tongue past Beca's lips into her mouth where a heated battle for dominance was taking place.

Beca's hands quickly moved from their spot on Aubrey's hips up under her shirt. The brunette's hands barely made it past the hem before they were being ripped out and slammed above her head. "You're in trouble, you don't get to touch me unless I tell you otherwise. Got it?" Aubrey growled, pressing down harder on Beca's wrists for extra emphasis.

The brunette gulped before responding with a breathy, "Yes".

Aubrey nodded in satisfaction before moving her hands from Beca's wrists and moving them to her blouse and slowly began unbuttoning while she began rolling her hips against Beca's extra appendage.

"Fuck, that feels amazing baby," the brunette moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure, using all of her willpower to not touch Aubrey, fearing the consequences if she did.

The blonde smirked at the affect her actions were having on her fiancé. When she knew Beca was painfully hard, Aubrey moved off of the brunette to unbutton and unzip her jeans, pulling them down just enough to let her dick spring free before reaching her hand under her hand under her skirt to move her thong to the side as she moved to line her fiancé's appendage with her entrance.

After hovering with the tip of Beca's dick brushing at her wet heat for a moment, the blonde slammed down, taking all of the brunette's seven inches in one thrust. The sudden pleasure cause Beca to choke on her breath in surprise, making Aubrey smile triumphantly as she started fucking the DJ painfully slow.

"Bree baby, please fuck me faster. This is torture." Beca whined, tugging at her hair in an effort to keep her hands off of her fiancé.

Aubrey just smirked down at the brunette, enjoying teasing her for a few moments before she was struck with an idea. The blonde bent at the waist, locking lips with the smaller woman and moving her hips faster while she grabbed Beca's wrists and pinned them above her head again. "You've been a bad girl, haven't you Beca?"

"Yes," Beca panted in reply while continuing to match the rhythm of Aubrey's hips.

"I'm not sure you deserve to cum yet as punishment for being so naughty."

Beca's eyes shot open, knowing that Aubrey wasn't above orgasm denial. "Please baby, let me cum. I apologized, and your parents aren't mad, they're in their waiting for us holding champagne."

Aubrey had forgotten her parents were waiting for them and were probably very concerned at this point. "You owe my parents a thank you note for this orgasm," the blonde growled into Beca's ear as she moved her hips at a blistering pace and reached her hand down to squeeze her fiancé's balls.

That was all it took for Beca's hips to surge forward and groan as her cum shot through Aubrey.

The brunette contributed thrusting into the blonde, slowly decreasing her pace to a stop. The couple smiled at each other before Aubrey gave Beca a final kiss before collecting themselves and making their way back inside.

Colonel and Mrs. Posen's faces changed from worry to relief when they saw the girls walk through the door holding hands. "Oh, thank goodness, we were starting to get worried," Mrs. Posen said in relief.

"Yeah, we're all good now," Aubrey replied as she looked at Beca lovingly who shot her a smirk in response.

"Now where were we?" Colonel Posen asked as he started passing out champagne glasses before raising his own. "To my beautiful daughter, Aubrey, and her wonderful fiancé, Beca, I look forward to you officially being part of the family. Cheers."

All four took a sip before setting their glasses down and beginning to talk excitedly about the wedding. Aubrey couldn't help the smile that spread across her face out of pure joy, she really was getting everything she could possibly want.


End file.
